herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Wheelo (TFS)
Dr. Wheelo (Ｄｒ．ウィロー, Dr. Uirō), full name Dr. Jonathan Wheelo, is a former human who died long ago, but his brain survived, so Kochin used the DragonBalls to melt the ice. In DragonBall Z Abridged Before the events of World's Strongest, Dr. Wheelo was a famous biologist and cancer researcher who's scientific breakthroughs have forever changed the landscape of the field for the better. Unfortunately, his research would end one day when he ended up with lung cancer in a sense of cruel irony. In an attempt to save his life, Kochin placed his brain inside a glass container to keep him alive. This was successful, but once Kochin left to buy groceries, Dr. Wheelo’s laboratory froze over. Unable to thaw the ice, Kochin scoured the earth for the Dragon Balls so as to thaw the ice but had no way of locating them without a radar, leaving Dr. Wheelo stranded with no company and nothing to do for the next 50 years, unaware that Kochin had created an exoskeleton for him so he could move freely. During Wheelo's life as a biologist, he created three creatures which Kochin later dubs as "bio warriors" named "Blub Blub", "Zap Zap", and "Burr". Originally, they were created to be cute and aide the elderly. It's unclear what Zap Zap and Burr's purposes were, but Wheelo does reveal that Blub Blub was created for hugs. Unlike the original movie, Wheelo is not evil and only wants a body, and reacts whenever Kochin does something that makes Wheelo look like the villain, and annoyance and horror when Kochin modified his creations into 'Bio Warriors' or when Kochin spent an ungodly amount of Zeni on spiked balls for the Red Ribbion Army, with the final straw being that his brain had actually been in an exo skeleton for the last 50 years with Kochin not bothering to even tell him this before he left him alone for all that time, Wheelo soon kills him. It's thanks to Gohan being the only person to notice Wheelo isn't evil and just wants a new body that soon gets him his wish as Shenron granted him a new body, with a thankful Wheelo now saying he can live a normal life again..........except that his brain had absorbed the fluids in his exo skeleton tank and had grown to the size of a Greyhound and hadn't been shrunk back to normal when he had his body restored, much to the shocked reactions of the Z Fighters. Apparently, Dr. Gero knows Dr. Wheelo personally, as he mentioned that he needed to thank him for helping him back himself up into his own supercomputer during Super Android 13. Whether or not Dr. Wheelo knows that Dr. Gero is evil remains to be seen, but Kochin getting funding from the Red Ribbon Army might have something to do with their connection. Category:Falsely Accused Category:False Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Master of a Villain Category:Elderly Category:Famous Category:Lawful Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Sympathetic